Shadowmere's story
by female transformer toa
Summary: Shadowmere had a rough life since she was a filly and hates the people of the world because of the pain they caused her. After meeting a wood elf girl with a past similar to hers, Shadowmere chooses her as a new rider. Shadowmere centric


My name is Shadowmere. I have Red eyes and purple fur. You would think I'm a normal horse but I'm not. I am feared throughout the whole world. I'm a trecherous female horse and It is always because of mankind and manlike people. To understand my Pain and my story, I will take you back to the place where it all began.

I was born on a beautiful farm and Everyone was friendly. My mother and father were in charge of the horses living on the farm and they loved me. My father was a Pinto stallion with Brown eyes and my mother was a black mare with green eyes. I was loved by my family and the other animals beside the horses. Even the two legged creatures were friendly to me. I loved my home and everyone that lived here so much that I never wanted to leave it. But everything changed after a huge fire that was caused by theives. Everyone in the barn got out alive but our home was gone forever. The farmer had us stay in the feilds that night where I slept with my mother and father. The next morning, More bad things happened.

The farmer's crops had been burned too and there was no way he would even of what he called money to buy even food to feed us and He decided to sell all of us. I didn't want to leave this beautiful place and I didn't what to be sold to someone who wasn't like the farmer. People from far far away came and bought several of my friends. The farmer walked up to my parents and led them away from me. I tried to follow them but The gate closed as my parents were bought by a young man. I saw he had a good heart and he bought them from the farmer. "Mommy, Daddy" I neighed. They didn't hear me and I started crying. I saw a man looking at me and he scarred me.

The man bought me from the farmer despite I cried and begged him not to. I was taken to his home where my days of happiness were over. He was so mean and He beat me when I grew into a mare. Finally after he whipped me, I decided I would not taken this man anymore. I fought back as I stomped on him several times until he was dead. Tearing his limbs apart from his body, I saw what I did to him and walked away. I had many more cruel horseriders and when they harmed me to far, I killed them and tore their limbs apart. Deep down, I was sick and lonely and waiting for the day I would finally be used for good. That I would would be the steed of a true champion at heart and that my loneliness and sadness would go away. . Many people feared me as I became a fear that everyone even my own kind feared. I walked through the sands of egypt one night and I galloped at full speed into the town.

Everyone went into their homes as the homeless ran in fear. A old begger woman tripped and I was about to run her over without mercy when A young woman grabbed her out of the way. "Are you okay?" The young woman asked. The old woman nodded and fled. I looked at the girl with wide eyes. She was a wood elf. She had the ears to prove it but her eyes were blue and her hair was long and brown. Her skin was white but stained with dirt. She wore a strange dress and a piece of what people called silver around her neck. I felt something inside me telling me that she was a champion. I carried my current rider to his home where torture awaited me.

I was barely fed for months until I was his slave. I was loyal to him now and I was still upset. One day, He had his weapons on him and he placed a saddle and bridle on me so I would listen to him after tightening them too tight. I carried him to a city Kvatch where I saw that girl again. She went into a horrible looking gate and I looked at the soldiers who feared me and kept away. I looked at the gate and saw the girl suddenly appeared in front of the gate as it went back into the earth. I saw her go into the city of Kvatch leading the soldiers into the city. I waited for a while and That girl appeared with a middleaged man as she left the citywalls. My rider kicked hard and I walked up to them.

"Shadowmere, Kill them with your powerful hooves" He demanded. I raised my hooves at the man but the girl stepped in front of him. "You don't have to listen to him. You're a living creature and you have a choice to be his horse or be the steed of someone who is kinder. Please, you don't have to do what he says" She said in a kind voice. "Kill her, you worthless animal. I am your master and you will obey me. I don't care if your loyalty is at its maxium. You are my property and shall be treated such" he said. "You can have a better life if you come us. I won't hurt you or treat you like he does" she said.

I looked at her and thought of my choices. I thought about what I would be if this girl was my rider. I saw her heart was pure and I hated the abuse. I openned them to look at my cruel rider with a angered look in my eyes. I had made my choice. He looked at with a confused look and I acted like a wildhorse trying to get off my back. I didn't stop until he fell of my back. He looked at me with a frightened look and jumped off the ledge in fear. I saw he died from the fall and I was so happy that he was dead.

I saw the woodelf girl and man looking at me. I walked over to her and the girl looked at me with a look in her blue eyes. "It would appear that this horse chose you as her rider" The man said. I would let her be my rider. The girl saw the saddle and bridle were too tight and did something I thought no one would ever do. She took the saddle and the bridle off me to looked at me. "She is injured" The girl said. She was right about me being injured. I had bruises from that man and I was hurt. "Let's get you something to eat. You look like you hadn't been fed lately" She said trying to find something. I saw a silver sword but she pulled a apple and some carrots out of her bag.

I bit the apple and ate it until it was gone. She fed me the carrots she had in her hands and I ate them until there wasn't anymore in her hand. I felt so much better and I saw this girl walk up to me. I thought she was going to ride me but she led me with a gentle force. Her touch was so gentle and I wasn't used to such a gentle touch. The man walked beside me too and he didn't ride my back either. It was under the girl's care that I grew strong. I couldn't believe how she treated me without hurting me. She even slept with me. The girl's name was Yugia and she told me of her past. I couldn't believe how Yugia had a even rougher life than mine. She grew up without a home and she was beaten by her ears.

I allowed Yugia to ride on my back after she put a saddle on me without a bridle. It felt so much better and so much lighter too. The grip was a little tight but I never felt so comfortable wearing these before. I carried Yugia into battle and we won a great victory. I was wounded and Yugia healed me. I couldn't understand her kindness. We were different. I was a trecherous mare. Yugia was a trusting wood elf. My eyes were red. Her eyes were blue. But Yugia was there for me and she grabbed my neck really tightly. I saw she was hugging me and I never felt so safe. "Shadowmere, You did great in battle today and I'm proud of you" Yugia said in my ear. I followed her back after she healed me.

I waited in the stable for her until she came in a different outfit. She wore a beautiful blue silk outfit but nothing on her barefeet. She looked at me and I couldn't see why she looked at me. "Shadowmere, Our quest to save the world from Oblivion will be even one step closer to ending when we arrived in the city with Martin in a few hours. You had changed so much during our journey and I never been so proud of you" She said leading me out of the stable and getting on my back. I walked to the imperial city without yugia talling me to and we arrived at the city after a few hours. As I walked across, Yugia talked to me even more. "Shadowmere, I know you had a rough past like me but we are so much alike. I value your loyalty more than anything. What I'm trying to say is that you are my bestfriend and I love you. You are my bestfriend and I will accept what you choose to do after Martin is crowned Emperor. If You want to stay with me, I will be happy. If you want to be free like a wildhorse, I will release you and you will have your freedom" Yugia said.

I knew she was telling the true and I had never had someone who cared so much about me. I was loved by my rider and her eyes said she was telling the truth. I decided to go to egypt and bring Yugia's lover here after this and I would choose to stay beside Yugia. I waited for her after she went into the city and she returned with the look that martin wasn't coming back. I walked away from her and galloped away. I went to egypt and I stoped to rest by the nile river and I ate some green grass and drinked some cold clean water. I felt something land on my back and I turned to see a young man with tricolored hair. I didn't know who he was but I found a egyptian and I galloped back to the imperial city. It took me days to get to egypt and it took me days to reach the boarder of the land Yugia and I worked together to save. I galloped at full speed until I saw the imperial city. I galloped across the bridge and Took the egyptian to the waterfront where he would wait.

I galloped to Yugia who wore a armor that looked great on her. It was the armor she was told to come back in two weeks to get. I carried Yugia on my back who was glad to see me again. I carried her to the waterfront where the egyptian had gotten himself into trouble. I felt Yugia kicked me with gentle legs and I obeyed. I jumped into the water and Yugia grabbed the young man lifting onto my back. I got on land as Yugia talked with him. "Atem, It's me Yugia" my rider said. He didn't believe her at first after she sang the song I heard her sing everyday. "Yugia, It is you. I wish I could see you but I'm now blind" Atem said. Yugia was crying and her tears touched his eyes. "Yugia, everything is starting to become clearer. I can see again" Atem said.

Atem saw me walked to him but He saw I brought him back to Yugia and petted my nose. "Yugia, I was touch by your kindness and I decided to stay with you. You are my bestfriend and I want to stay with you" I said. Atem couldn't understand what I said but Yugia understood what I said. She had tears in her eyes and I was so happy to have a place to call home and someone who cared about me. Yugia got on my back with Atem getting onto. I knew where my home was. I galloped to Anvil with two people who cared on my back and We arrived late that night. I followed yugia in anvil and into the manor she had bought. Atem stayed with us until Atem and Yugia told me they were getting marry and asked me to stay with them forever. I carried them the imperial city where we met three more egyptian.

I saw they were happy to see Atem alive and they called him Prince Atem. I had let a snobby prince ride on my back. They looked happy to see Yugia again and the oldest of them hugged her. "Cassandra, it is good to see you again" Yugia said. "Yes and Now you and Atem will marry" Cassandra said. "Mother, do you rememder the horse that almost killed a old woman?" Atem asked. "Yes and Yugia saved her life. I see the horse with you too" Cassandra said looking at me. "Queen Cassandra of Egypt, Her name is Shadowmere and she is not only my loyal steed but My bestfriend. I was willing to let her go and she left but returned with your son. She is family to me" Yugia said walking beside me. Cassandra pet my neck and she looked at me with wonderous eyes. "She is beautiful and She seems to like you. I seen her kill people without mercy and I though she would do the same to you" Cassandra said. "She killed them to protect herself from them and It was their fault that it happened to them. I ride her without having to hurt her and even if she didn't listen, I still wouldn't hurt her. She is a living being and I value her loyalty and will to protect herself. I won't ever hurt her" Yugia said.

I looked at Yugia and knew she told the truth. I allowed the egyptians to touch me and their touch was gentle like Yugia's touch and Atem's touch. I never felt so happy that I had humans and a humanlike creature care about me so much. Yugia got on my back with Atem and I walked into the city with them. The next day, I waited for Atem and Yugia to appear from the temple of one for a while. The egyptians had put red and white roses on me. They had put some on my long mane and some on my tail. I even wore a flower necklace. I loved the smell of roses and I never looked so different. Not only was I beautiful but I felt Beautiful. I saw Atem and Yugia walked out of the temple of one and I waited for my mistress and her mate to come. Yugia tossed her flowers out and I caught them with my teeth.

Atem got on my back first and helped Yugia onto my back. I smiled and started Galloping to Anvil. Yugia and Atem walked back into their manor that night right after I got them home. I was there for the couple ad Yugia gave birth to their children. It was Yugia herself that taught them not to fear me. I watched Yugia and Atem raise their children. I had a family too. I had mated with Atem's stallion from Egypt and we had two foals. One was white with a orange mane and tail but she had my red eyes. My son looked like his father with the fur and eyes too. Yugia's children looked like their parents everytime I saw them. Their daughter Entei looked like Yugia. She had her hair, her skin tone, her blue eyes, and her ears. Their son Atum looked like Atem. He had his hair, his eyes, and skin tone. The only thing he had of his mother was his ears. My son became Atum's horse and My daughter became Entei's horse.

I watched Yugia and Atem weep one morning. Their son and his horse were slained but his wife and children were coming to live here. I stayed with Yugia one night after Entei and my daughter left. Atem and my mate were missing and Yugia rode me to find them the next morning. I saw Atem's dead body and my mate's body. "ATEM, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Yugia cried. I saw Yugia get off my back and walked over to Atem's death body. I saw A egyptian woman with dark skin, green eyes, and dark brown hair. "Mana, Why did you kill Atem?" Yugia asked. "If I can't have him, no one can" She said. "Shadowmere, get as far away from here as possible" Yugia said. I galloped away but I went back after a hour and saw Yugia laying in a pool of blood. I didn't want to lose someone important again and walked over to her.

"Shadowmere, I thought I told you to go away. I didn't want Mana to hurt you and I wanted you to be safe. I am glad to see you again one last time" Yugia said. "Yugia, I had a rough life before I met you and chose you as my rider. You were so kind and You allowed me to choose my own path. I never thought I would be happy again but You gave my happiness back and You never let me go. I want you to live" I said with Tears in my eyes. "Shadowmere, I will accept my fate and There isn't anything you can do" Yugia said. I walked over to her even though she was dying and I touched her face. I would not let my bestfriend died and I knew the only way for her to live.

"Shadowmere, stop" She said when She saw what I was doing. I gave Yugia my body and took her body instead. It was my choice and I wanted to do it. I saw Yugia in my body and I smiled weakly. "You didn't have to do this" Yugia said. "My loyalty to you meant so much to me and you are and always will be my bestfriend. I wanted to give you my life" I said in Yugia's body closing my eyes forever.

I stayed in the egyptian afterlife for so many years until I woke up one morning in my horse form. I saw Yugia and her family. My mate and children were there too. Yugia got on my back and I carried her to the palace where our lives here in the afterlife were full of Happiness. Mana faced justice in the world of the living and Now roamed in the realm of oblivion.

"Shadowmere, I missed you so much. You have did so much for me and given me so much. Even two things I didn't want. You gave me your body and your lifeforce to save me. I missed you more than you'll ever know. You are a mighty horse to my steed and I am proud of what you did for us" Yugia said.

"I wanted to give you my body and lifeforce because you are my bestfriend and I didn't want you lose your life. you and I are family even when it was the two of us before we got mates and children" I said. "I heard of a story called Black Beauty. One of my my desendents has a book about a horse called Black beauty. It is about a stallion who reminds me of you" Yugia said.

Yugia promised me that we would never taken from each other again. I missed Yugia and I was glad to have her as my rider. I galloped with Yugia on my back everyday and I love her. She was my rider and I was her horse. My name is Shadowmere and Yugia is my rider.

I wondered what happened to Shadowmere as a foal so I wrote this story about Shadowmere. I don't own oblivion or yugioh. I do own Yugia and cassandra. Shadowmere and martin septim belong to oblivion. Atem, Isis, Seto, and Mana belong to yugioh.


End file.
